Juntos Para Siempre
by AniiMe Lady
Summary: Inuyasha por fin se decide a seguir su corazón y defender lo que es más importante en su vida... su amor rinde frutos y todos están a la expectativa, los enemigos hacen sentir su envidia hacia la pareja y deben dar lo mejor de sí para ser felices. Es un Inuyasha X Kagome de Romance/Acción/Suspenso


Cap. 1 El Plan

En la aldea de la anciana Kaede, cerca de los alrededores se encontraba Aome recostada en el pasto adentrada profundamente en sus pensamientos…

Aome: ya han pasado 4 meses luego de que decidí vivir en esta época (suspira) extraño mucho a mi mamá, Sota y el abuelo ¿cómo estarán? Me duele haberlos dejado, pero… el no tener a Inuyasha en mi vida era algo de lo que viviría arrepentida a cada momento. Tengo suerte de tener una familia maravillosa que me ha apoyado siempre, así que debo poner toda mi atención en ser feliz en esta época a lado de Inuyasha (sonríe para sí misma) aunque… bueno, no es que me queje, pero siempre había soñado con que mi familia estaría a mi lado el día de mi boda mmm claro, eso si Inuyasha me lo pide; no es tan expresivo como quisiera. Hemos pasado tanto que algunas cosas están sobreentendidas como nuestro amor, pero ¿a qué chica no le gusta vivir la experiencia de que pidan tu mano y todo eso? Aaah ¡eso sería hermoso! -El ruido de unas pisadas la regresa a la realidad-

Aome: Sango, eres tú

Sango: Aome ¿en qué tanto pensabas? Te llamé a lo lejos y hasta pensé que te quedaste dormida

Aome: Eee jeje no es nada, es que estaba recordando cosas como mi familia y eso –dijo tratando de verse alegre-

Sango: ¿En verdad es sólo eso? Te he visto algo preocupada y hasta triste. Somos amigas, dime. -viendo que no sólo ella reconoce que algo le falta, decide contarle sus pensamientos-

Sango: Ya veo, por eso estás así mmm pues tienes razón, si en tu época es importante esas muestras de amor yo estaría igual, aunque tú sabes lo mucho que Inuyasha y tú se aman, pero él debería hacer algo al respecto.

Aome: Sango no digas nada, yo sé que al paso del tiempo él lo hará. Siempre he creído que nuestro destino es estar juntos, no quiero que piense que lo nuestro es algo condicionado como lo fueron sus sentimientos hacia Kikyo… (pensando) –Aunque nunca nos llevamos bien yo siento mucho lo que le sucedió; tanto ella como yo deseamos ser felices a lado de Inuyasha-

Sango: está bien (en sus adentros) –pero no quiere decir que no se pueda hacer algo jiji-

Al día siguiente, Sango salió de paseo con Miroku y su bebé, dejando a Aome a cargo de las niñas.

Miroku: Así que era eso, entonces debemos hacer algo, es lo menos que ese par se merece

Sango: Aome dijo que no dijera nada, pero es mi amiga e Inuyasha es muy lento en eso de los sentimientos. ¿Cuánto más tendrá que esperar Aome?

Miroku: Si no ponemos de nuestra parte, seguro que demasiado. Vamos a pensar en cómo juntar como se debe a esos tórtolos mmm… ya sé –se quedaron hablando sobre su plan secreto-

Como Miroku e Inuyasha pasaban casi todas las mañanas juntos a causa de la cacería de demonios y otras criaturas que habían sido el sustento de todos, más aún por los excesivos cobros de Miroku a los aldeanos, el monje no dejó pasar la oportunidad de traer a colación el tema

Miroku: Oye Inuyasha, ¿cuándo te vas a animar a pedir a Aome?

Inu: ¿qué? ¿pedir? ¿qué es eso?

Miroku: Hay Inuyasha, te falta mucho que aprender… cuando uno tiene novia y piensas vivir toda tu vida a lado de la persona que más amas, ¿no crees que lo correcto es pedirle que sea tu mujer y casarse? –en seguida Inu quedó sonrojado y volteó su cabeza para que el monje no lo notara y se quedó en silencio-

Inu: Aome sabe mis sentimientos por ella y que nunca la abandonaré

Miroku: Inuyasha, esto no es por ti, es por ella. Las mujeres son como dulces flores que esperan ser atendidas con amor a diario. La srita. Aome es joven y por quedarse aquí a tu lado lo menos que deberías hacer por ella es demostrarle con palabras tu amor y pedirle que sea tu esposa. Esas cosas son parte de la vida de los humanos comunes.

Inu: Y según tú ¿qué tendría que hacer? –dijo luego de varios minutos de silencio-

Miroku: (pensó) -Perfecto, ya tengo su atención, soy un genio!- ejem ejem, pues lo primero es pedir su mano a sus padres, aunque como no es seguro que el pozo siga funcionando como cuando existía la perla, debes pedirle a ella misma su mano y que sea tu esposa con un anillo que represente su amor o una joya –sango le contó que en la época de Aome así se estilaba-

Inu: Mmm… ya veo… -y no volvió a decir palabra alguna. Miroku no insistió porque creyó que era mejor no acosarlo más; ya había conseguido lo que quería; de todas formas porque sabía que Inuyasha tratándose de Aome no olvidaría el tema

Algunos días después, Aome había notado que algunas ocasiones Miroku salía sólo a hacer cosas y no sabía a dónde. Inu estaba detrás de un youkai en una villa a un día de camino (para Inu) por lo que acompañaba más tiempo a la anciana Kaede y Jinenji aprendiendo todo para ser la futura sacerdotisa de la aldea. Mientras Inu se encontraba lejos…

Inu: Fue un largo día, ese youkai era fuerte, pero lo derroté. –Silencio- yo no sé qué hacer con lo que dijo Miroku, pero tiene razón todo lo que dijo, Aome ha sacrificado mucho por permanecer a mi lado desde que me conoce. Pero, no tengo algo qué regalarle, no… -se para- un momento –mira a su mano derecha alzando a Tessaiga, pensativo- esto podría servir, tal vez no sea una joya cara, pero… -y se dirige a ver a Totousai


End file.
